Columbia
Columbia is a main character in Violetsbane and currently travels alongside Stargaze. Is bisexual. Personality: Columbia is very airheaded, making it difficult for her to follow her profession. She often insults herself, such as saying she's too stupid to live or ugly. It's made clear in the story that she has very low self esteem and that she's easy to upset. Columbia does get snarky, however, especially when she's angry or envious. Friendships: Stargaze: Columbia and Stargaze used to meet in secret for a few weeks in the beginning of the story, which explains how they became friends in the first place. Once she witnesses Stargaze training Silverfire, she's unsure if she should be friends with him. They eventually go looking for Silverfire together, and become good friends throughout the way. Eventually they become best friends, and Columbia enjoys getting any praise from him. Columbia and Stargaze officially got together in Chapter 10 of Violetsbane, and have a healthy relationship to the current chapter. Ivy: Columbia and Ivy are twin sisters, and used to get along great. Ever since Ivy had Naomi five years ago, Columbia and Ivy haven't gotten along. Not much is known about their friendship since Ivy has only been seen in flashbacks. Ava: Columbia and Ava have sort of a friendship; Columbia hates Ava and Ava enjoys Columbia. Columbia's hatred of Ava has lessened, since Ava let Columbia have Stargaze instead of pursuing him. Not much is known since Ava left. Trivia: * Columbia's original name was Dove ** This was implemented in Stargaze and Columbia's ship name, Stardove. * Columbia used to be a thief, alongside her mother and sister Ivy. * Columbia has been described to be naturally beautiful many times. ** However Columbia believes she is ugly, when she's far from it. ** Ivy has also been mentioned to be incredibly beautiful, but not as many times as Columbia has. * Since Nekos are already partly human, it makes sense that Columbia didn't collect any Neko traits. ** However, Ivy did. Quotes: "W-Wow, Stargaze...it's so pretty! Thanks, Stargaze." -Columbia to Stargaze about the ocean at the bottom of Greenhorne Cliff "If I have to, I will force this food down your throat. Don't piss me off any further today, Stargaze. It will get messy if you do." -Columbia to Stargaze when he refuses to eat "You shouldn't be angry with yourself, Stargaze. You are an amazing person, of course you were chosen to be the next Great Sage. I'm happy you're alive, Stargaze. You're the main reason I'm still alive right now. So screw the rules. We love each other and that's final." -Columbia to Stargaze after he snaps at her. Ava: Maybe there's something he's trying to protect here, and he put me here to guard it! Do you guys wanna come to? Wanna find out with me? Columbia: No! Stargaze: Of course, we would, Ava. Suck it up, woman. We're going, and that's final. -Columbia, Ava and Stargaze about some hidden treasure Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:PoV Characters Category:Half-Blooded Characters Category:Characters